Talvez ya nos hemos conocido antes
by Princesadelinvierno
Summary: Bueno soy malísima y primeriza con esto de escribir historias pero espero que les guste Los chicos notan rara a Ava. Ava proteje y esconde un diario con su vida ¿ que es lo que tiene Ava? ¿ cómo afectara esto? ¿ nova sufrirá? Lo único que aseguró es que nova si le dolerá a por cierto leve white spider
1. ella esta actuando raro

Capitulo 1 ella está actuando raro

Hola todo el mundo esta es mi primera historia, amo ultimate spiderman bueno en esta historia Ava tiene 3 años menos que los chicos y por cierto su apariencia no es del todo femenina ósea usa ropa floja que no es apretada, usa lentes gruesos y oculta su cabello en una cachucha.

Otra cosa

"" significa hablar

Pensar o leer

Narrar

() notas de la autora

Hacer una acción

Solo me queda decir yo no soy dueña de Últimate spiderman solo soy dueña de mis personajes que posiblemente aparecerán mas adelante.

Disfruten

Pov Peter

Estaba con los chicos en la clase de química, toda esta semana había sido tranquila sin villanos ni misiones solo escuela y poco entrenamiento parece que los villanos esta de vacaciones, todo a sido aburrido lo único bueno fue que a Sam en clase de arte se quedo dormido, y Luck tubo la grandiosa idea de pintarle una cara de conejo en su cara cuando despertó tenía un espejo, ja ja ja lo hubieran visto tan pronto como se vio salió corriendo gritando ah un conejo ayúdenme quítenmelo aaa fue genial.

"Parker concéntrate"el Profe me dijo " bien chicos quiero que mezclen el liquido rojo con el líquido azul ( ok no se de química solo imagínense que era un sustancia científicosa) mezclamos luck y yo lo que dijo el profesor y tan pronto como lo hicimos se hollo un boom Sam y Danny combinaron el azul con el verde salimos corriendo del salón, los rociadores contra incendios se activaron y todos en la sección D quedamos empapados, muchos tuvieron que ir a la enfermería por que eran alérgicos a el químico Danny fue a ayudar me quede con los demás , mire a todos lados vi a mis compañeros pero faltaba alguien, y a mi mente bino Ava volteé a todos lados y no la vi.

"Chicos ¿no han visto a Ava?"pregunte

"No de seguro que esta en la enfermería ayudando a los demás alumnos" dijo Luck

"No cera que Ava es alérgica a ese químico" dijo Sam

" no lo creo ella es muy fuerte puede aguantar muchas cosas esto no es nada para ella" dije

Mientras tanto

Pov Danny

Fui a dejar a los últimos alumnos a la enfermería les hizo mal el humo, estaba caminando por el pasillo que conduce a el salón de química y vi que algo pasaba rápidamente a mi lado, era un joven que ¿ entro al baño de niñas?.

Medí cuenta que era Ava empapada lo más raro era que de su gorra que ocultaba su cabello salían mechones blancos y en su mano traía algo de pelo, estaba confundido pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Peter

"Danny ven a comer ya es hora del almuerzo" tan rápido como lo dijo fui con el a la cafetería "¿has visto a Ava?" Me pregunto

Me que callado y le dije "no la e visto"

Cafetería

Pov yo ( ósea la escritora)

Después de la pequeña explosión del laboratorio, nuestros jóvenes héroes estaban tratando de comer la comida que les habían dado ( la verdad no se si era pastel de carne o arroz cuajado o una rana disecada, de tomar una especie de bebida café que parecía que estaba viva porque le salía burbujas de postre una gelatina verde pero tenía un ojo de cabra) los chicos asqueados asta no poder mas decidieron mejor morir de hambre que por una intoxicación por ingerir un supuesto alimento tóxico fabricado con productos tóxicos, para que nuestro grupo este completo la única chica llegó con una vasija en manos ( por cierto ya estaba arreglada su cabellera ya estaba bien oculta en la gorra.

"Hola chicos ¿como están?" dijo Ava mientras se sentaba al lado de Sam y Luck

" bien" respondieron todos en coro. Ava vio lo que los chicos tenía en sus bandejas y al igual que los chicos le dio asco, abrió la pequeña vasija y saco un pequeño brauni.

"Como veo que lo que tienen en sus charolas no es comida, agarró la vasija y la acerco a los chicos, les convidó de mis brau..." Pero no termino la frase porque los chicos literal mente se abalanzaron a los braunis ( parecían cerditos queriendo tomar leche ) en la cara de los chicos parecía felicidad y se oía murmullos como mmm que rico.

En la sonrisa de Ava salió una sonrisa y déjenme decirles que para que Ava tuviera esa sonrisa estaba difícil " que bueno que les gusto los braunis que que yo hice haya gustado" entonces el mundo se detuvo en seco los chicos se miraron "¿tu los hiciste?" Preguntó Peter "si" dijo Ava con una sonrisa tierna ( aclarando Ava vive sola ) " ¿ y te salieron ricos?" Dijo dudosamente Sam. Y sonó el timbre de la última clase " ¿creo que si? Ava guardo su vasija y empezó de repente a buscar Aldo miro a los chicos y dijo desesperada " Bueno tengo que irme los quiero adiós" y se fue corriendo, en la mente de los chicos surgió ¿LOS QUIERO? Peter miro a los chicos y dijo " chicos aclaremos esto después. Algo si les diré ella está actuando raro.

Nuestros héroes fueron a su clase y pasaron por la enfermería y la enfermera los detuvo " chicos si ven a su compañera Ava le dan esto díganle que se le quedo cuando salió corriendo de aquí" dijo entregándole a Peter un libreta vieja antigua como un diario, los chicos siguieron con su camino pero Sam dijo " chicos deténganse, no les da curiosidad esa libreta/diario" todos se vieron y en vez de ir a la clase se fueron abajo de las gradas en el gimnasio.

" bien chicos Ava no sabrá que leímos esta cosa" dijo Peter todos asienten y abren e y Peter empieza a leer pero...

"Que están haciendo aquí!"

Fin del capítulo que mala soy.


	2. talismán

Capítulo dos Ataque de Night mate

Hola espero que les haya gustado capítulo anterior y espero que este capítulo es les guste mas, se me todavía no soy una experta en escribir pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo

Otra cosa

"" significa hablar

Pensar o leer

Narrar

() notas de la autora

Hacer una acción

Solo me queda decir yo no soy dueña de Últimate spiderman solo soy dueña de mis personajes que posiblemente aparecerán mas adelante.

Pov Sam

" ¡Que están haciendo aquí!" dijo el entrenador de educación física "respondan" ahora si se armó "disculpe entrenador"no termino de hablar Danny porque el entrenador gritos, así lo solemos llamar por obvias razones lo interrumpió "¡¿qué esconden muéstrenme?!" No nos quedo mas remedio que mostrarle el diario "¡¿que ?! acaso es las respuestas de algún examen" " no no lo es es..."trate de inventar una o al menos que el la crea, pero el arrebato el diario, lo tomo entre sus manos y su expresión cambió totalmente enojo a una cara picara "este es el diario de una , ustedes son jajajaja " todos pusimos cara de ¿? " muchachos son unos picaros, puedo aun en estos los chicos roben diarios de las chicas para conocer sus secretos ja ja ja" voltee a ver a los chicos todos al igual yo sonrojados " entonces no nos castigarán " dijo Luke " no los castigare por tomar las cosas ajenas" todos dimos un suspiro enorme "pero si los castigare por saltarse las clases a si que después de la escuela, todos se quedaran 2 horas en el salón de química, y no se preocupen que ese salón ya está limpio ahora ya vallan a sus clases".

En algún lugar Nueva York

Pov yo

" espero que esto funcione, ya has fallado mucho" dijo Escorpión uno de los 6 peores super villanos "tranquilo que esta vez tenemos un nuevo aliado de nuestro lado" dijo el Duende " que ese nuevo aliado nos asegurará ganar la batalla contra el hombre araña, ¿cual es plan?" Dijo kraven "el plan es controlar los pensamientos de débiles humanos, pero antes que nada debemos hacer una prueba contra el obstáculo más grande, y nuestro nuevo aliado a llegado" dijo señalando la entrada.

La puerta se abrió y entro Nightmare "hola compañeros" ahora si todos estaban juntos "bien ahora ejecutar el plan" dijo el duende verde.

En la escuela de nuestros héroes

Pov Ava

Ya había paso media hora desde que perdí mi diario, el Profe no llego porque una baca voladora aplasto su auto bueno eso nos dijo el subdirector, juro que si no encuentro mi diario me muero, no, lloro después me entierro una estaca y después muero.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque llegaron los chicos, ahora que lo pienso Danny me lo tope camino corriendo al baño cuando no tenía la gorra puesta, ¿¡oh Dios mío y si me vio sin mi gorra o peor!?.

" Ava ¿estas bien? Después de el accidente del laboratorio as estado rara" me pregunto Luke " si estoy bien no me pasa nada" les pregunto o no les pregunto, bueno el que no arriesga no gana "chicos ustedes ¿después del accidenté no encontraron una libreta mía?"por favor que si la hallan encontrado no la hallan leído sino los mato y después me mato.

Vi como los chicos se miraron me vieron y "lo siento Ava no nos hemos encontrado con esa libreta" dijo Danny "Además Ava no es como si tuvieras toda una vida secreta que nadie conozca y con el simple echo que la leyeran cambiarían todo piensan " ahora sentí alma se sale del cuerpo y inmediatamente pensé Dios mío me adivino la vida pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por que el director nos llamó a la oficina solo para decirnos loa 6 siniestros estaba destruyendo la ciudad.

Centro de Nueva York

Pov Peter

Llegamos a la batalla y el duende empezó a atacarnos junto a los 6 siniestros, cada quien a sus respectivos enemigos de la nada el Duende saco un talismán y de él empezó a salir rayos, y yo como buen acróbata que soy los esquive todos a tiempo.

El duende apunto hacia una viga que sostenía un edificio y lo destrozo, inmediatamente empece a lanzar telarañas para que no se derrumbara el edificio, sin embargo me distraje y el duende me disparo con el talismán seré los ojos para no sentir tanto el impacto.

Abrí los ojos y oí un grito de mujer, era Ava estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi, no se porque sentí una gran sensación de ira, rápidamente los 6 siniestros tomaron acción evasiva.

Tome a Ava entre mis brazos y junto la llevamos a el helicarier, cuando llegamos unos paramédicos la pusieron en una camilla y uno me pregunto " ¿que fue lo que paso?" Yo le dije "el Duende le disparó no se con que pero no reacciona" cuando terminaron de terminar preguntarme se la llevaron a otra agitación pero alcancé a oír a uno de los paramédicos " creo que esto termine bien"

Bueno aquí esta nuevo capítulo perdón por la tardanza pero mi escuela me esta matando, espero que les guste el capitulo tratare de actualizar.

Bye


	3. Empezando a leer

Pov Peter

Después de lo que paso los chicos nos quedamos en la sala de espera para que el doctor nos diera noticias de Ava, pasaron horas nada todos estamos tan preocupados y hambrientos tanto que no se de donde Sam consiguió una hamburguesa, el silencio era eminente hasta que Luke hablo.

"Chicos an pasado horas y nada de Ava ¿creo que deberíamos irnos a descansar? Si no nosotros terminaremos enfermándonos" no lo puedo creer que Luke diga eso " estoy de acuerdo" dijo Danny " es lo mejor" " chicos no podemos irnos que tal si Ava le pasa algo por nuestra culpa" dije " mira Wed Head si tu no te hubieras distraído Ava no se hubiera atravesado el que estaría en esa camilla eres tu, no es nuestra culpa es solo tulla"dijo Sam " Sam no es" dijo Luke "no todo es que" y así empezó una discusión entre nosotros hasta que el doctor salió, guardamos silencio y empezamos a bombardear al doctor con preguntas" ¿como esta?" " ¿esta viva?" "Tiene alguna hemorragia" "alguien tiene salsa de tomate" todos vimos a Sam "¿que? A esto le falta salsa" y el doctor dijo "Ava esta bien, el rayo solo hizo que se desmayara, ella estará bien ahora vallan a casa a sido una noche dura y mañana tienen escuela " y tenía razón son las 4:00 de la mañana la tía May a de estar preocupada ( a por cierto Los chicos viven con Peter Fury les dio permiso, y Ava tiene su propia casa)

"Peter lo ciento, por lo que dije no estaba pensando y yo.." Pero los interrumpí " no te preocupes todo olvidado, ahora vámonos la tía May nos espera en casa, mañana volveremos a ver a Ava"

Pov yo

Y volviendo con los chicos malos, de encontraban en su guarida secreta, discutiendo el fracaso de la batalla.

" ¡ya basta todo no fue un desastre! Aun nos queda una opción usaron el talismán contra la chica gato, la atacaremos en cuanto despierte y ella será el conductor hacia la destrucción de SHIELT Night prepara todo tu y yo destruiremos los recuerdos de esa chica.

Pov Luke

Estábamos en la escuela de nuevo, el doctor nos dijo que ella se pondría bien y mejoro muy rápido tanto que ya esta con nosotros, pero a pesar de lo que dijo el doctor Ava la hemos notado muy somnolienta y desanimada. En otras cosas ya teníamos planeado leer el diario en la clase de apreciación musical, en esa clase nunca apárese el profesor y solo escuchamos música para dormir, estoy seguro que Ava estará dormida.

Gracias a Dios que esa era la ultima hora. 2:30

Pasaron las horas y la clase tan esperada llego, como lo predijimos Ava con otros chicos se quedaron dormidos en sus pupitres, nos dirigimos a una esquina para poder leer a gustó , se notaba Sam estaba emocionado por leer el diario tenía una cámara solo para tomarle fotos.

"Bien chicos aquí esta la duda, ¿quién se atreve a abrirlo?" Creo que esto fue lo mas difícil de decidir pero nos vimos compartimos miradas, y decidimos con solo ver Peter todos juntos.

"Ok, ok yo lo abro" Peter dijo resignado, tomo el diario y con una delicadeza y perdición que ni un doctor hubiera tenido. Cuando lo abrió tenía la primera pagina tenía un dibujo de una flor rara de 4 pétalos. Peter paso páginas hasta que encontró un texto, y empezó a leer.

24 de mayo de 200X

Hola, mi nombre es Ava Ayala, tengo 6 añitos los cumplí hoy y estoy muy triste, porque mi papá y mis hermanos me han mandado de viaje otro país, y según el amigo de mi papá no los veré en un largo tiempo, siempre me han dicho que soy muy madura para mi edad y muy inteligente, me fui después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, este diario fue un regalo de mi papito, el me dijo "escribe tus vivencias hasta que nos volvamos a ver" creo que va a hacer poquito porque no me gusta escribir, creo que voy a escribir poquito, mis hermanos me regalaron un peluche en forma de conejo, lo llame Jito y también un perrito como betoben no se como lo llamare pero le pondré un nombre lindo.

Estoy escribiendo desde un avión, no se adonde llegare, espero poder ver a mis hermanos en este viaje.

Si alguien está leyendo esto, le agradesco que esté interesado por todo de lo poquito escribiré sobre lo solita que estaré en estos días, tal vez algún día le de estas hojas a alguien para que sepa que es lo que una niña tiene en su cabeza.

Y tal vez encuentre a ...

Peter hubiera seguido leyendo pero el timbre sonó, y los demás chicos se despertaron y se fueron, la única persona que no se había levantado y recogido sus cosas era Ava seguía dormida en su pupitre.

" deberíamos despertarla para irnos ya" pronunció Danny "¿quien la despierta?, yo no que tal si me golpea mi hermoso rostro" la arrogancia Sam hablo.

"Yo la despierto y después nos iremos a la casa para seguir leyendo" Peter con delicadeza la movía "Ava, Ava despierta" pero no despertó todos nos vimos alterados, pero mas Peter " Ava ¡por favor despierta esto no es divertido!" Dijo mientras la agitaba mas fuerte, tanto que callo al suelo Danny se arrodillo al suelo para checar su pulso " ¿como esta?" Dije, el nos miro y...

Pov Ava

2:30

Desde ayer que el doctor me dio de alta me e sentido muy cansada, casi me quedo dormida a la hora de la comida, eso me recuerda que tengo que regresar a mi casa para darle de comer a mi lindo perrito, creo que podré dormir un rato en la clase de apreciación musical, llegue y duerme ¿quién me esta ablando? Solo duerme tienes que dormir déjame entrar a tu mente espera eres... ¡duérmete! Yo ya no puedo todo esta negro...

Pov normal

"Danny ¿como esta?"preguntó Peter "ella esta bien tiene el pulso normal, ella solo esta dormida" respondió " ¿como que dormida si no despierta?" Preguntó Luke "ella esta en sueño profundo debemos llevarla con el doctor extraño rápido" Peter tomo a Ava estilo princesa llevándosela a la mansión de el doctor extraño.

MANSION DEL DOCTOR EXTRAÑO

" ¿Doctor esta aquí?" Clash una sombra maca bélica apareció parecía un monstruo, pero resulta era el doctor extraño "Danny chicos ¿que hacen aquí? ¿Que le pasa a Ava?" Dijo mientras Ava la ponían en un sillón estilo victoriano y se acercaba a ella . "Ella esta, en estado de sueño profundo, ¿ella a estado expuesta a algún tipo de magia de los sueños, un libro o alguna joya?" Hubo un silencio hasta que por fin las neuronas de Sam funcionaron, "el talismán que le disparó el rayo" "¿que tipo de talismán era?" "Era de como una moneda que tenía una incrustación de una gema azul" dijo Luke, el Doctor miro preocupado a los chicos "ese talismán..." Pero no termino de habla ya que Ava se paro de golpe para atacar a los chicos, sus ojos estaban de un color café rojizo tomo a Sam y lo lanzo a un estante, " chicos sostenga la" Danny, y Luke la sostuvieron de los brazos y Peter de la cintura , llego el doctor le puso un collar y ella quedo dormida al instante.

Sam se levanto y pregunto mientas se levantaba "?¿por que Ava actuó así?" El doctor se acercó a Ava y respondió " chicos Ava está bajo el hechizo de un talismán de sueños, la persona que tenga el talismán puede conjurar a Nightmare controlar, después controlar a alguna persona por medio de sus recuerdos, para la suerte de Ava Nightmare no puede saber quien es la persona a quien posee al menos que allá visto su cara en la vida real la única forma de sacarla de el trance es ir a sus 5 recuerdos más importantes y desasearse de las sombras de Nightmare antes de que sea demasiado tarde ustedes la ¿la salvaran?"

Los chicos se miran por un momento ellos saben que eso va a hacer muy peligroso, pero se miran y " nosotras la salvaremos"

Hola perdón por no actualizar mi vida no me permite el escribir, ¿que les pareció? Porfavor dejen sus opiniones y por cierto puede que en esta historia haga un poquito de Perava.

Bye


End file.
